


Poisoned Minds

by WaitingForTheOnceAndFutureKing



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheOnceAndFutureKing/pseuds/WaitingForTheOnceAndFutureKing
Summary: Instead of keeping the secret that Merlin is possessed by the Fomorroh, Gwen and Gaius tell Arthur about it.
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whump!fic  
> Enjoy the story- although it might not meet your greatest standards of a Merlin fic.

**IDOM**

"Hand me my ceremonial sword, will you, Merlin?" Arthur says, not facing Merlin.

"The ceremonial sword," Merlin says, smirking a Morgana-smirk- "of course."  
Leveling the point of the sword straight at Arthur's back, Merlin runs at him, only to crash into the wall next to Arthur's bed, then proceed to bounce off of the wall of the room. With a small thump, Merlin falls down, unconscious. Meanwhile, Gaius and Gwen rush in to see Merlin run at Arthur and fall unconscious. Arthur looks down at Merlin. "Mm."  
"Arthur, we need to tell you something." From Gwen.

"Surely it can wait?" Arthur replies.

"Well, it concerns Merlin and...possibly what happened during the time he was gone from Camelot." Gaius says, concerned.

"All right. Meet me here after the council meeting."  
~

"We believe that Merlin had fallen into the hands of Morgana's men, and Morgana used a Fomorroh to possess Merlin. Now, he can only think one thought. Kill Arthur." Gaius doesn't know how else to phrase it.

"Hold on, what's a Fomorroh? And why would Merlin want to kill me?"

Gwen cuts in- "Fomorrohs are used by the High Priestesses. They're snakes, and, well...one of them is in Merlin's neck. Gaius took one out earlier, but it just grew back. We need to kill the mother beast to get rid of it. And, Merlin wouldn't want to kill you if he was in his right mind."

Arthur toys with a ring on his finger solemnly. "You say Morgana put it there?"

"Yes, Sire."

"Where is she?"

"I'm afraid only Merlin can tell us that."

"Alright. Can we wake him up right now?" Without answering, Gaius places a bottle under Merlin's nose, who is currently on a bed in Gaius's chambers, and the effect is instantaneous. "What is that?! Arthur's socks?!" Looking around, Merlin says hurriedly, "What are you trying to do to me?"

"I'm trying to stop you from killing the king here!" Gaius replies.

"Ooh."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur sets out for Morgana's hut. Very short, but I'll make up for it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally, the amount of views this got made me grin. Not only because people are actually reading my non-experience filled stories, but that people are still in the Merlin fandom!

While Merlin was unconscious, Gaius and Arthur talked.

"How do we get it out of his head permanently?"

"Sire-"

"Gaius, don't tell me not to go. You can't stop me."

"You need to kill the mother beast. That, I'm afraid is with Morgana, if what Merlin remembers is true."

"How do I get to Morgana's hut?" "Only Merlin can tell you that, Sire."

"Alright. Inform me immediately when he wakes up." "As you wish, Sire." As Arthur turned to leave, he remembered something.

"Oh, and Gaius?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell him I asked about about Morgana."

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, I'm going to put this on hold just for a week because I'm working on other one-shots.**

**Check them out? :P**


End file.
